


Late Night Confessions

by hazelljp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Teenage One Direction, Young Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelljp/pseuds/hazelljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is 17 yr old altar boy at a catholic church and Harry is 19 yr old Uni student seeking a last minute confessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

Flames flickered against the stain glass windows. The candle light illuminated the old stone walls of the sanctuary with soft glows. He was alone walking the dim hallways of the small cathedral. The priest left him to lock up for the night after reviving an emergency call from his home. It was getting late and Louis was hoping it wasn't too dark to walk home. He had cleaned the floors and washed the pews. He had locked the clergy offices and sanctuary doors. The foyer was lit dimly and he has just called the priest to let him know everything was done and that he was sorry for his mother’s illness. Louis was hanging up his alter robes in the back room when there was a loud knocking on the front doors. 

"One second...” he called out. He wondered who could possibly be here so late. Maybe a clergyman left something in their office. It may also be a traveler asking for directions again.  
Louis quickly jogged to the tall wooden doors and pulled one open slowly. 

"May I help you?" he asked looking at the familiar face.

"Hello... I uh-need to confess." The young man was taller and a bit older compared to 17 year old Louis. He wore a bright yellow printed shirt and tight black jeans along with brown suede boots. A black wool coat hugged his body to shield against the cold air. Louis knew him from town and when he had attended secondary school with him some time ago. He was now a local second year UNI student who was regularly in attendance to service with his mother and sister. Harry Styles. 

"Well I'm locking up for the night and there are no clergy here so uh I guess you’re going to have to hold on to your sins for the night?"

"Isn't the house of God always open...?”

"But there's no one here certified to lis-"

"You don't have to be certified to listen to my problems." Harry said. 

“You have to talk to the priest about that. Goodnight.’ Louis said trying to close the door.

“C’mon it won’t take longer than five minutes. My mum said she’s going to take my laptop if I don’t confess this week. How about I give you a ride home after yeah? It’s already dark.” Louis knew there was no arguing with him and it was getting darker each minute. "Come in..." he sighed. 

"Thanks lad." Harry smiled and followed Louis inside. 

Louis led Harry towards the more private part of the church. There was a small room near the priest’s office. Inside was a small bench with space for only one person. He unlocked the door for Harry and shut it once he walked inside. Louis went around the booth and to the other side. He shut the door and settled in the slightly larger space designated for the priest. Separated by merely a thin wall and a mesh covered window space, Louis took a deep breath and hoped this would go quickly. 

"Uh- what brings you here so late?" he asked to the window.  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Harry chuckled  
"What have you done?" Louis rolled his eyes and hoped this will go by fast.  
"I have lusted after a very hot person."  
Louis tried to suppress a laugh but it slipped. "Hey don't laugh! What kind of priest are you anyway?" the man said jokingly. 

"I'm not a priest and you know that.”  
"Anyway I've lusted and I feel bad because this person is very nice."  
"Uh huh." Louis hummed  
"We use to go to school together. He was in a lower grade though."  
"He?" Louis thought out loud. "Sorry... Uh go on...” he said with warm cheeks.  
"Yeah so continuing on with my little problem, the lad is near oblivious to all my flirting and friendly banter. It’s all getting pretty hard to keep up this."  
"Why's that?" Louis asked as his mind raced to figure out who it could be.

Maybe it was that blonde boy he always hung around with. Or maybe the bulky lad with the brown eyes whose arms were always slung around Harry's broad shoulders. Harry was friendly with everyone in church. Louis would always catch himself staring at the slim lad singing along to the hymns and mingling among the members. He's talked to Louis quite a number of times. Even in school some years ago Louis remembers having small conversations with Harry in the lunch line and when walking in hallway. Harry spoke to everyone and never hung with a specific group. He has always a social butterfly fluttering around. He's even sat with Louis and his friends during lunch many a times. 

"Because it’s been about two years since having a full conversation with the lad and I haven't seen him in a while. I feel like we may be drifting apart.”  
“Are you two friends or..?” Louis asked trying very hard to piece together all the pieces.  
“Not quite but I have a feeling he may fancy me.” Harry said sounding sure his observation.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Cause I always catch him staring at me. He thinks I don’t notice but I do.”  
“When?” Louis blurted out.  
“When what?”  
“When do you see him staring?” Louis asked.  
“In church. Just last Sunday he couldn’t take his eyes off me.” Harry started sounding cocky behind the mesh window.  
He could feel Harry’s eyes on him peering through the mesh to see Louis reaction. A cool feeling washed over his body at the change of tone in Harry’s once cheery voice. 

“Besides it's getting pretty hard not to rip his clothes off when I do see him." the confidence and sly tone of his voice made Louis tense a bit.  
"Uh well that does sound difficult I guess."  
"You have no idea what difficult is until you're sitting awkwardly in you pew with a hard on next to your mum and your using a bible to cover up."  
"So he comes here?" Louis says quickly as he tries to erase the image of a hard and flustered Harry out of his mind.  
"Yeah he does." Louis hears Harry shift around in his seat. "He's an altar boy. Very cute. Very fit. Has one of the best arses I’ve seen in my life."  
"Does he know you?" Louis felt nervous listening to Harry's description of this mystery boy whose identity is becoming very clear to him.  
"Louis, have you ever lusted after someone in the church?" Harry asked.  
"When did this turn into my confession?" Louis asked. "That's completely unorthodox. You cannot ask the temporary priest his confession."  
"This entire session is unorthodox. Just answer it. Please."  
"I guess sure." he said running his hand through his hair. 

"You ever fuck in a church Louis? Huh? Ever let someone suck you dry under the altar? Let someone pound you against the wooden pews?" Harry's voice was heavy and dark.  
Louis chest was tight and his breathing was shallow. He was slightly offended at Harry’s remarks. Did he see him as some type of slut? Did he come here to mess with him and out him in front of the church? No one in the church knew he was gay. If they did they probably try to ignore it for the fact that he was the most loyal of all the altar boys there. 

“What the fucking hell does any of that have to do with you?” Louis was furious. 

Who ask those types of questions to anyone? Especially in a church. Especially to someone who you haven’t spoken to in two years. Especially when you’ve never had a conversation reaching beyond school with that person.

“I'm just joking around Louis. No need to get defensive. Nothing wrong with a few questions. I could keep going or maybe let you a go at it. I've done some interesting things in some interesting places.” Harry said.  
“Or you could take me home and I won’t tell priest John.” Louis said with folded arms. "And that is none of your fucking business Styles. Why should you care or know what I do in my free time?"  
“Hm alright fair enough. Just a little banter. Haven't seen you in sometime yeah.” Harry headed out first with Louis following farther behind. 

Louis locked everything up and meets Harry inside his car. The ride was awkward and silent. Well that’s how Louis felt it was at least. Harry was enjoying the way Louis was folded up in the front seat of his car. Once in front of Louis’ home Harry broke the silence.  
“What’s your number?”  
“I’m not giving you my damn number after that session.”  
“Too bad I wanted to show you some of those interesting places.” Harry smiled phone in hand. "And those interesting things."  
“Unlock the fucking door Harry.” Louis said harshly.  
“Alright, Alright. Thanks for the confession Louis.” He said as Louis stepped out of the car.

“Hey how many Hail Marys’ do I get?” Harry said with a grin.  
Louis bent in front of the open window of the driver’s seat to glare at Harry’s cheeky face.  
“However many it takes for you to leave me alone.” He demands  
“Ah sorry I don't think that’s reasonable.” Harry pecked Louis lips quickly and smiled.  
Louis angry and flustered self spun on his heels and began walking to his front door.  
Nervously he took out his keys and began unlocking the door.  
“See you Sunday Lou.” Harry called out as he rolled up his window.  
Louis mumbled curses under his breath as he entered his home and said a quick hello to his mother. His head spinning with Harry’s words, voice, smell, image. He may need to go to a confession himself if Harry is seated in a row of pews the next morning.


End file.
